happywarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Engineer (Class)
(Japanese: エンジニア Engineer) The Engineer is the Advanced Class for the Cleric. It wields more construction-based abilities, effectively orienting them towards construction over team support. It was released during the Anniversary Update. The Engineer can be unlocked by having quests 23, 53, and 54 completed or by paying 20 Happy Tickets. Abilities The Engineer possesses the same abilities as the Cleric. However, the Engineer has skills that support structures. The Engineer retains the qualities of a Cleric, such as the inability to attack whilst guarding and the shield bash. Weight cap is 40 at level 60. Skills A Button Skills 'Repair' (Japanese: リペア Repair) An Engineer exclusive skill, this allows the Engineer to repair structures, including their team's castle gate. Only repairs structures not being used by the enemy. The ability requires the A button to be held down and while the ability is active, it will use AP. Deals very minor damage to enemies. 'Crash Work' (Japanese: Rush Construction) Another Engineer exclusive ability, this applies a buff to the player that increases build rate via two hammers. While building with this buff active, it will use AP. 'Remote Bomb' (Japanese: リモコン Remote-Controlled Bomb) Plants a bomb which can be set off later. Inflicts heavy damage against buildable mounted weapons. This skill is only available via the "Remote Bomb+" buff.https://www.facebook.com/HappyWars/posts/753548104705078 B Button Skills 'Update' (Japanese: アップデート Update) A variation of Summon Materials, this ability allows the Engineer to upgrade the building materials of the Ballista and Flower Cannon to materials for the Gatling Guns and Rocket Launchers, respectively. Update will not upgrade already built structures, nor will it upgrade the Battering Ram or Ladders. Y Button Skills 'Ultimate Weapon' (Japanese: Final Weapon) Requires 4-8 other players. Applies a very powerful buff to the initiator in the form of a Robot. While riding the Robot, your abilities will change to 3 different abilities for all button skills. (A, B, and Y). Durability increases with the number of participants. However, the robot is vulnerable to any attacks with smash effect (i.e. shield bash, rush, rocketman, smash, cyclone, smash effect, bomb rocks etc...). For example: if the robot gets hit with a shield bash, it will get stunned for a short period of time. Ultimate Weapon Abilities Drill Charge - The A button skill is drill charge which resembles a much more powerful version of the Warrior class Dash Attack. Laser - The B button skill is laser attack that damages enemies around you after a brief moment. Holding the B button before releasing will increase the distance of the laser impact around you. The initial laser shot deals little damage and knockback while the explosion created deals great damage and smash knockback. 'Rock Barrage '- The Y button skill launches a barrage of rocks similar to the Warrior class Stone Throw that can KO enemies. A meter similar to those seen on structures is displayed above the player that will decrease over time or when taking damage. When the meter is depleted, the next point of damage taken will cause the Robot to explode, damaging foes around it. The player is then vulnerable for about 1 second as they recover from the team skill. Tips *The Engineer class is best played defensively as the player has no support abilities which means you are much weaker ability wise than you would be as a cleric. *If the team is struggling to capture a tower then construct a Gatling gun or a rocket Launcher and support them with suppressive fire from the Built turret. *Gatling Guns make a perfect defensive weapon when an enemy team is about to raid the big tower. A group of Gatling guns is enough to mow down a squad of players in under a minute assuming teammates are using them. *The Ultimate Weapon ability is the only offensive ability an engineer has available and when successfully constructed it can take on groups of players fairly easy combine that with other engineer ultimate weapons and it would have enough firepower to clear out mass waves of enemy players or bots. References Category:Classes Category:Advanced Classes Category:Cleric